


Like Brother and Brother

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Встреча с зятем Шерлока.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter, pre Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 85





	Like Brother and Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peglinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peglinds/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like Brother and Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049983) by [peglinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peglinds/pseuds/peglinds). 



Джон Ватсон зарычал сквозь зубы, когда какой-то громила выбил покупки у него из рук. Прошел уже месяц с тех пор, как Джон переехал к Шерлоку Холмсу. Иногда все было просто чудесно, но в некоторые дни он подумывал пустить себе пулю в лоб, ну и Шерлоку заодно. Вот сегодня как раз был один из таких дней.  
Все началось прошлой ночью, когда Шерлок решил провести какой-то эксперимент, который включал в себя разбивание стеклянной посуды об пол через определенные промежутки времени и обязательно в ранние утренние часы. Само собой разумеется, больше в то утро Джон так и не заснул. В этот же день, после того как Шерлок в очередной раз отказался идти в магазин («Даже не представляю, почему это должно иметь для меня какое-то значение, Джон»), он ушел в Сейнзбериз, где ему на все потребовалось двадцать минут. Не без снисходительной помощи перегруженного работой сотрудника магазина, конечно же.  
По дороге домой он оказался сбит детиной-головорезом с налитыми кровью глазами и отвратительнейшим запахом изо рта. Этот громила прокричал ему что-то о каком-то «бойцовском клубе» и попытался ударить Джона по лицу. Во всем случившемся наверняка был опять виноват Шерлок.  
Джон выругался, когда его только что купленное молоко оказалось разлитым по земле. Ему едва удалось быстро настрочить Шерлоку гневную смску, когда громила опять набросился на него. Джон мог лишь надеяться, что Шерлок все-таки удосужится посмотреть сообщение, прежде чем его забьют до смерти в грязном переулке. Прямо в тот момент, когда он уже готовился ударить громилу в живот, тот вдруг, как подкошенный, рухнул без сознания, и Джон увидел того, кто, собственно, громилу и вырубил.  
— Спасибо, — пропыхтел Джон, оглядев своего спасителя с ног до головы. Перед ним стоял мужчина примерно одного с ним роста с растрепанными волосами и ярко-зелеными глазами. Одет он был в явно дорогой темно-синий сюртук, на ногах красовались сапоги из кожи неизвестной рептилии.  
— Рад, что смог помочь, — ухмыльнулся незнакомец. — Я Гарри Поттер.  
— Джон Ватсон, — ответил Джон, протянув руку. Улыбка Поттера стала шире, а глаза блеснули.  
— Ах, ну да, конечно, Джон! Майкрофт так много мне о вас говорил.  
— Что? — опешил Джон, подумав, что ослышался.  
— Я зять Шерлока. Зови меня Гарри.  
Взгляд Джона скользнул к безымянному пальцу его левой руки, на котором было простое золотое кольцо. Что...  
Это совершенно немыслимое откровение было прервано прибытием Шерлока, который звал Джона как потерянный в парке ребенок.  
— Джон? Джон! Вот ты где, — Шерлок, до этого пялившийся в телефон, поднял голову.  
— Ты установил GPS-трекер в мой телефон? — подозрительно сощурился Джон.  
Шерлок проигнорировал вопрос.  
— О, вижу, ты познакомился с Гарри. Отлично. С ним куда приятнее общаться, чем с Майкрофтом, — заявил он. Увидев разбросанные по асфальту продукты, Шерлок нахмурился, добавив: — Ты не купил печень ягненка. Как мне теперь закончить эксперимент?  
Это было уже слишком, поэтому Джон не выдержал, закричав:  
— Сам покупай себе чертову печень, Шерлок! И было бы просто замечательно, если в следующий раз, когда ты возьмешь очередное дело о подпольном боксерском клубе, ты мне дашь об этом знать, чтобы я был готов к встрече с громадным детиной, который захочет ударить меня по голове! — выпалил он на одном дыхании.  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Джон, будь благоразумным...  
— Благоразумным!  
— Едва ли тут есть моя вина...  
К счастью, Гарри успел вмешаться, прежде чем Шерлок не ляпнул что-нибудь непоправимое.  
— Честно говоря, Шерлок, тебя сейчас просто придушат, если ты продолжишь говорить. Давай вместо этого позвонишь своему детективу-инспектору, чтобы он позаботился об этом молодом человеке, — Гарри кивнул в сторону распластанного на земле громилы. — А мы тут пока с Джоном поближе познакомимся. И не забудь, что ты приглашен на ужин в субботу. И Джон тоже.  
Гарри, повернувшись к Джону, успел заметить, как Шерлок сморщил в отвращении нос.  
— Ну что, в паб?  
* * *  
Поведав Гарри несколько неприятных историй, включающих в себя Шерлока, Джон почувствовал себя достаточно расслабленно, чтобы наконец-то поддаться собственному любопытству.  
— Так как вы с Майкрофтом, — Джон изобразил непонятный жест, — сошлись?  
Гарри вздрогнул, не глядя запустив пальцы в пачку арахиса.  
— Мы не то чтобы сошлись. Просто Майкрофт, хм, своими манипуляциями буквально принудил меня к серьезным отношениям. Ты знаешь, какой он.  
— Да нет, вообще-то.  
— Ну, эм, — Гарри запнулся, — мы встретились на работе. Все было довольно безобидно, но вот первое впечатление оказалось очень запоминающимся. Майкрофта довольно сложно не заметить.  
— Ага, — раздраженно хмыкнул Джон, вспомнив со вкусом освещенный заброшенный склад и Майкрофта Холмса, опирающегося на совершенно ненужный зонт.  
— Думаю, Майкрофт увидел во мне то, что ему понравилось, потому что с тех пор я стал встречать его буквально повсюду, — продолжил Гарри. — Сначала я ничего не подозревал, потому что наши с ним рабочие дела довольно тесно связаны. Поэтому, естественно, мы частенько пересекались. И этот переход от встреч в офисе к разговорам в кафе и ресторанах был настолько тонким, что я едва его заметил.  
Джон молча ждал, пока Гарри сделает очередной глоток пива.  
— Прежде чем я успел осознать, что происходит, мы уже встречались. У меня закрались кое-какие подозрения, когда Майкрофт представился моим друзьям и семье. Естественно, они все были очарованы им и не переставали поздравлять меня с обретением такого партнера. Я был настолько сбит с толку, что даже не мог им возразить.  
А потом все лишь ускорилось. Майкрофт начал дарить мне подарки. Он явно думал, прежде чем что-то выбрать, поэтому мне было неловко отказываться. Затем пошли слухи. Казалось, будто все знали, что мы «вместе». К тому времени я понял, что влюблен в Майкрофта, поэтому когда он предложил переехать к нему, я просто сказал «да». На это он мне подарил сертификат о нашем гражданском партнерстве, датированный неделей ранее моего переезда! — фыркнул Гарри.  
— Вау, — Джон недоуменно моргнул. — Звучит… совершенно нелепо.  
— О, тебе еще предстоит узнать, что все, к чему Холмсы подходят со всей серьезностью, нелепо, — вздохнул Гарри и посмотрел прямо на Джона: — Дело в том, что я даже не могу на него злиться, потому что Майкрофт это лучшее, что случалось со мной. Он потрясающий муж. Но все-таки это даже унизительно, что самое важное событие в моей жизни было сделано без моего осознанного решения!  
— Да, могу себе представить… — Джон погрузился в задумчивую тишину, решив, что лучше ему сейчас просто допить пиво.  
— А ведь Майкрофт не видит в этом ничего особенного. По его мнению, манипулирование является неотделимой частью всех отношений. Однажды, перед нашей первой годовщиной, я чувствовал себя неуверенно из-за всего этого, я решил притвориться, что у меня роман на стороне, и посмотреть на реакцию Майкрофта, — Гарри недовольно нахмурился, вспоминая. — Тогда мне это казалось вполне разумным. В любом случае, Майкрофт обо всем догадался и заявил, что польщен, что я решился на подобное. Польщен!  
Я просто хочу тебя предупредить. Хоть Шерлок и презирает идею быть хоть в чем-то похожим на Майкрофта, но он все равно подсознательно ему подражает. И мне почему-то кажется, что сейчас ты идешь по той же дороге, что и я когда-то. — Джон подавился воздухом, когда Гарри похлопал его по плечу. — Удачи, друг. Если когда-нибудь захочешь проветриться, не стесняйся звонить. У Шерлока есть мой номер. Да и я буду заходить почаще, раз уж вы теперь живете вместе. Увидимся на семейном ужине!  
Ошеломленный и даже немного напуганный, Джон проследил, как Гарри вышел из паба. Там, на улице, прислонившись к несомненно дорогой машине, его ждал Майкрофт с неизменным зонтиком. Гарри, которого сразу же собственнически обняли, встретил его ласковым поцелуем. Мгновение спустя машина плавно отъехала от тротуара. Если бы Джон постарался изо всех сил, он мог бы даже притвориться, что ее никогда там и не было.  
* * *  
Майкрофт Холмс самодовольно улыбнулся своему мужу. Заполучение Гарри Поттера себе в мужья было одним из самых лучших решений в его жизни, а ведь он принимал очень хорошие решения. Получив должность, ради которой он так усердно работал, Майкрофт смирился с тем, что никогда не сможет найти достойного партнера. Было бы просто слишком опасно сходиться с тем, кто не отвечал его требованиям. А потом он встретил Гарри Поттера.  
С кристальной ясностью Майкрофт тогда осознал, что Гарри мог быть единственным человеком во всем мире, к которому он мог бы себя привязать. У Гарри было достаточно денег и собственного политического влияния, чтобы не зависеть от Майкрофта и не прогибаться под него. Должности они тоже занимали разные, поэтому по рабочим вопросам у них тоже не возникало конфликтов. А еще он вполне мог гарантировать собственную безопасности и без помощи Майкрофта. Гарри был умным, с легким характером и достаточно гибким, что позволило ему спокойно выдержать непредсказуемость семьи Майкрофта и его карьеры. Он всегда оставался лояльным и ответственно относился к своим обязанностям. Когда бы Майкрофт еще мог встретить кого-то с таким набором качеств? Зная, что практически со стопроцентной вероятностью ответ был бы «никогда», он принял соответствующие меры.  
Потребовалось всего ничего, чтобы гарантировать присутствие Гарри в его жизни. И Майкрофт никогда не пожалел о своем решении.  
— Как удачно сложилось, что я оказался в этой части города, — пробормотал Майкрофт.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Как будто ты не планировал это все с самого начала, — обвиняюще заявил Гарри. — Ты нанял кого-то, чтобы он избил Джона Ватсона?  
— Не будь грубым, мой дорогой. Я бы никогда так не поступил, — фыркнул Майкрофт. — И что ты думаешь о нашем добром докторе?  
— Неплохой парень, — Гарри растянул губы в улыбке. — Они подходят друг другу.  
— Хм. Нам остается только надеяться.  
Гарри слегка толкнул его в плечо.  
— Они напоминают мне нас, когда мы только-только стали парой.  
— Боже упаси, — Майкрофт едва заметно содрогнулся. Взяв руку Гарри в свою, он повернул ее ладонью вверх и проследил кончиками пальцев жесткие мозоли.  
— У меня есть пара свободных часов, — заговорщически прошептал Гарри.  
— Хочешь куда-нибудь сбежать, мой дорогой?  
— Только если с тобой, — Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся. Майкрофт был просто не в силах сопротивляться.  
— Думаю, это можно устроить, — ответил он, переплетя их пальцы.


End file.
